A kiss for Seras
by Elalona
Summary: Seras is adjusting to her new life at Hellsing by helping out Walter with kitchen duty. But what mischief will occur? WxS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! Hellsing and all its characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for fun and **not** for profit. The only thing that is mine is the plot idea, and even then I'm sure its all been done, right?

Seras was helping Walter make rolls for dinner. She hadn't been assigned kitchen duty, but Walter was such a breath of fresh air to be around after her master and the other troops. Her master hardly ever graced her with real speech, preferring to berate her mind directly, and the soldiers... well, it had happened in the police force too. It could only be expected that they couldn't see past her figure.

She wasn't going to dwell on it though. Walter had her kneading a batch of dough big enough to feed half the soldiers stationed at Hellsing. She had just finished a batch of a similar size which Walter was cutting into pieces quite efficiently with his wires.

"I must say Miss Victoria, this is going much quicker with your help. May I recruit you to help with the Round Table dinner preparations next week?" Walter asked.

"I'll agree on one condition," she said, "Please call me Seras. I mean, we're friends right Walter? I don't call you Mr. Dollneaz... well I mean I could, and I would if you wanted me to! Oh, I hope you haven't been offended all this time..." and she was promptly hit in the face by a floury-on-the-outside gooey-on-the-inside missile.

Seras took a such a sudden, yet unneeded, intake of breath in surprise that the top button on her uniform popped and zinged across the kitchen and into the pile of cut dough unveiling not only much of her cleavage but also hints of her pink lace bra that she wore on days when she was in a particularly good mood. She completely didn't notice her predicament, however, because she was still sputtering with flour on her face and dough in her hair.

"Walter! What was that for?" she squeaked.

"Miss... Seras. You were becoming upset over nothing. It was merely a little fun between friends, eh?"

Seras looked up at Walter who was standing next to her now and almost hugged him before blushing and brushing a little flour off his waistcoat instead. "Oh I'm so glad. I thought you might despise me for being... you know," she sighed and was about to step away when her master drifted up into the room and glared at her.

"M-master, I p-promise, I was helping!" A puff of flour was sent into the air around her mouth on her second stutter.

"Oh yes, Police Girl, I can see exactly what you were doing."

"It's not -" she backed away from Walter and stopped talking once she could see that the other two were talking mentally. After a moment Walter had a questioning look on his face.

Alucard swept around to loom over his fledgling. "I am giving Walter permission to punish you for being out of uniform, Police Girl. I must say, I hope you _don't_ learn your lesson." With a deep chuckle he phased up through the ceiling to the upper floors.

Seras's eyes went wide with shock and as she looked down to see her shirt so disheveled her cheeks and ears turned as red as her last meal. "But I didn't... Did you? What happened?!"

Walter's face had turned into a mask. He very primly addressed her, "Senior Officer Seras Victoria, concerning the matter of your uniform: you will finish these rolls yourself. You will search for your lost button and if you find it, your punishment is over. However, should you fail to do so, you must ransom it back from the soldier who finds it at a price they deem acceptable," he turned to leave but said, "Oh, and this little matter will be settled at dinner tonight, and you may not change." He grinned to himself as he walked down the hallway. It had been far too long since any such antics had happened at Hellsing.

Seras spent the next two hours finishing the rolls herself. She was covered in flour and she understood why Walter liked to have help. At this point however she was considering stealing all his boxers and tying them to the Hellsing flagpole. How dare he! She hadn't done anything to her uniform! Oh revenge would be sweet. But it wouldn't come soon enough because now she was steeling herself to serve the rolls in the dining hall. She hadn't found the button. She'd done everything but rip the dough to bits but she knew if she didn't serve the rolls Walter could just find some other punishment for her. She held the tray piled high with delicious smelling bread in front of her so at least she would be covered for part of the time and started out into the spacious room.

Just as she entered she heard Feurgeson saying to the line of men outside, "There's an added bonus to dinner tonight lads. A very important button was lost tonight in the dough for the rolls by Senior Officer Victoria, and any man to find it will be able to negotiate the terms of return with her!" The soldiers went wild. She could especially hear several outbursts from the Wild Geese; plenty of "Mon Dieu"s and wagers starting to make their way to the front of the line.

She set the tray down and didn't look up as the doors opened and the rowdy bunch poured through the double doors and lined up along the buffet getting their meal. She heard one voice cat-calling and whistling in particular as she placed two rolls on each plate. She tried to keep her eyes glued to the pile of bread, but the Frenchman down the line was too hard to ignore. She balled up her fists and determined not to give him any food. She hated to think what he would ask for in return for her uniform button. When he made his way to her station she crossed her arms under her breasts and growled, "Get moving, Captain. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

"Hold it, girlie," Pip smirked and took in a nice eye-full, "I think I have something of yours." He picked a roll off the top of the pile, tore it in half, reached in dramatically and... pulled out a small khaki button. Seras was dumbstruck. There were groans from the rest of the line and muttering all around.

As the whole dining hall surged toward them to hear the "negotiation" phase, Seras had an epiphany.

"My shirt buttons aren't khaki, _you cheater_!"

She looked ready to throw him out onto the shooting range and take a few practice shots. But the rest of the soldiers waiting for food quickly pushed him out of line and grabbed rolls like it was their last meal while the petite vampire fumed. She whipped around ready to leave the room, punishment or no, but ran right into someone standing behind her. Her face hit a man's chest and she rushed to remove it, first seeing the faint outline her lipgloss had left on the white shirt and then the flour that was still all over her that was now on the black vest. Then, her eyes focused on a small black button sown with red thread to the edge of a very small vest pocket.

"Ah, I see you've found me out," he murmured while he took Seras's elbows and pretended to steady her from their collision.

"Walter?" Seras asked confused, "You had it the whole time?"

A sergeant who happened to be weighing two rolls in his hands trying to find the best one overheard her say this and looked up. He dejectedly shouted, "Well boys, we've been bested by Walter! Go on and kiss her, old man!"

Throughout the mess the chant picked up: "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"

Walter looked at this sergeant and belatedly realized he didn't recognize him. The man's eyes turned red and he winked at Walter while Walter heard in his mind, _Well, go on Angel. I hope you didn't want to negotiate anything_ **more**. _It is only a button after all_.

He blinked and then leaned down quickly and met Seras's lips- trying not to see her reaction or listen to the wolf-whistles quickly drowning out the clapping. Before he knew what was happening, Seras was kissing him back and pressing herself against him! Then she pulled away from him and he felt a slight tug and heard a little whoosh. He looked down to see her folding over his belt... what was she doing? Seras cracked her new toy in the air a few times while the whistling went to a whole new level.

Seras leaned in and whispered to the shocked butler, "Be glad I didn't steal your boxers and put them up the flagpole,_ Sir_. I'll be waiting to see whether or not you want this back." She turned on her heel and, with pilfered belt slung over her shoulder, strut out the Mess doors.

Author's Note- My first complete story?! I may consider writing more, but this seemed like a good teaser but a complete one-shot. I know Walter is probably a suspenders kind of guy but the belt lent itself to the story. No flames please!


	2. Chapter 2 - Sweet Revenge pt1

A/N- I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews- it got me adding to this story. I'm evil and left a small cliff at the end but I'm hoping to finish the next chapter by Christmas, so you have two days to wow me with encouragement, haha. Merry Christmas!

Walter's eyelid twitched. The tic was long overdue to drive him mad. Every time he moved and his vest rose above his empty belt loops he thought two things: one- no one had better say a damn word, and two- he was searching Seras' room at the first opportunity. Unfortunately, with the Round Table banquet imminent, he hadn't had a spare moment to look for the missing belt. Sending a staff member to town for a new one or asking to borrow someone else's was rather embarrassing. And of course everyone heard how he lost it.

Seras had apparently been extremely occupied with other tasks for the past few days. Missions, and possibly… avoiding him? He didn't want to consider that, but after the first day when he thought back on the incident he decided he must be going senile if he thought that Seras was doing anything other than getting him back for embarrassing her in front of every member of Hellsing besides Sir Integra. At the thought of her possible reaction to hearing it from someone, however unlikely that would seem, he almost tripped on the carpet and bumped the tea cart into Sir Integra's office door.

She must have taken it for a knock because he heard her voice clearly say, "Come in, then." Gathering himself, Walter opened the door and traversed the long room to Sir Integra's desk. He set about serving tea and strategically not bending at the waist. Integra was pouring through the personnel files of the attachés of each of the Round Table members; possibly looking for any excuse to rescind their invitations to the manor.

"It's no use trying to un-invite them Sir," he said, "Besides, just think about how much fun you'll have siccing Alucard on them if they misbehave." He smiled wryly.

"Bah, you can read my mind Walter," she replied, "But I almost forgot to tell you- the holiday decorations need to go up. The Queen added a representative to the guest list and I won't be called to a royal tea again to be chastised over a social function." The dryness in her tone was not what Walter was expecting.

He silently swallowed. The party was the next day and after the Queen's scolding the last time it was Hellsing's turn to host the annual dinner, Integra had been absolutely unbearable. Since it was in December most interpreted it as a holiday party of sorts, but Hellsing Manor wasn't your average estate. The dinner may as well have been a parade review of the troops that year. Granted, it was impressive, but having 3 council members get sick after Alucard's "field demonstration" portion of the evening was not the Queen's idea of a friendly show of cooperation and holiday spirit. He knew even if the maids had to stay all night, the decor would be perfect.

"I will see to it, Sir. Do you have a dossier on the Queen's representative I can review? I'll be sure to keep them occupied." It was his job to keep Integra from being cornered by bureaucrats all night if Alucard wasn't invited to the party.

"I'm sure I do Walter but you know her well enough already. Apparently Seras Victoria was called to the palace yesterday. The Queen deems her a "more than adequate" addition to our ranks and I for one am glad for it. Can you imagine what socialite or trust fund baby she could have sent to make sure we keep the supernatural shenanigans to a minimum? Ha." Integra actually chuckled, then became more serious, "Stay with her Walter. Everything must be perfectly affable. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Tea."

At that Walter was certain he showed his shock. He hastily cleared the tea cart, made some excuse about searching the attic for wreaths, and beat a hasty retreat.

The next night came more swiftly than Walter thought possible. In spite of the late notice, by 4pm the manor looked positively homey. Candles shown in all the windows with boughs of holly and the gardener retrieved a perfect 4.5 meter tall tree that was stunning in the entrance hall. The scent of evergreen and hot cider pervaded Walter's senses as he crossed the grand foyer with Integra's gown and one of the maids who braved doing her hair before for a social function. Arriving safely at Integra's suite of rooms he dropped off the maid and handed over the dress. Walter knew he barely had time to change into his tux before the guests started arriving. Thank God my tuxedo has suspenders, he thought as he hurried to his quarters.

When he made it back to the entrance hall the two soldiers in dress uniform were opening the doors to the first guests to arrive. Sir Islands et al. Well, how punctual of him. Walter was sure even someone of his intelligence could find the cider bowl. He left the entourage to their own devices and turned on his heel and crossed through the ballroom to the kitchen. The hustle of the well-oiled machine that was the kitchen staff calmed his nerves.

"Mr. Dollneaz! Sir, the rolls Miss Victoria made for the dinner… well, they're proper, but… they're red," a sous chef informed him. "Oh, and she said this one's for you," he pointed to a clear spot where one red roll was tied with a ribbon over a note.

The ribbon came away easily and Walter couldn't remember what the feeling was he felt in his gut at that particular moment. He ripped the roll in two and confirmed that they were red throughout when a metallic … tine? pin? clamored against the metallic surface of the food preparation table. He picked it up and unfolded the note.

_This is how you'll know which one is yours. ~S_

Walter's gut clenched with that same feeling again. Was it only relief? No, he felt sure Seras was not one to pull a mean-spirited prank. She must be playing the game. She must be enjoying it. She must have hidden his belt somewhere at the party and the metallic object- he recognized it now as the prong from his belt buckle- would lead him to which one was actually his. _Oh bloody hell_, he thought, _That means there's more than one!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sweet Revenge pt2

The chaos of the kitchen and the shock that the game was still afoot with Seras' shenanigans didn't so much fade to the background as Walter shoved it back when he realized Alucard was sending him a mental message._ Angel, I was out for a stroll on the roof and I couldn't help but notice the new… pennants attached to the spires up here. You should really take a look. Oh, and bring your wires. They're attached with leather._

_Alucard, guests are arriving and_… Walter let his thoughts go through a few expletives on repeat as he reprocessed the leather comment. _At least tell me when Seras gets to the party. She's the Queen's representative and… Integra has assigned me to see to her needs tonight._

_Oh ho, Angel._ Alucard's amusement and pride in his fledgeling came through the mental connection._ I was more than surprised when you asked my permission to determine if she had any feelings for you. This little game has made her positively brazen- what a refreshing change. I will tell you when she arrives in the ballroom._

The mental connection terminated and Walter rushed to the servants stairs, up five flights and to the widow's walk. Each corner of the main house had tapering metal poles reaching about two meters towards the night sky and they had been freshly ornamented with rows of ..._Bloody Hell_… his boxer briefs. One pair wide and 6 pair tall up the spires, they alternated red and white and were woven through the waistbands with belts in a crude attempt at sewing and tied to the poles with what he was certain was vampiric strength. The spectacle froze him for only a moment before his wires flew to make as quick work of the knots holding his unmentionables out to the world as they did ghoul necks. With one spire down he made his way to the other corners of the main house. He begged God to let this spectacle actually look like pennants from the ground. Luckily it was already full dark with no moon to speak of by this time. Walter hastily shoved the pile of now useless undergarments onto the landing of the stairwell and was about to search each belt for a missing prong when Alucard's mental call was back.

_Your absence is conspicuous to Integra, Angel, and you're about to be needed._

Walter's arrival in the ballroom couldn't have played out better. At the bottom of the stairs he took a breath, straightened his bow tie, and entered the fray just in time for Seras to come in the front door. He heard her jolly greeting to the soldiers by the entrance and exclamation at the tree as he crossed the ballroom and earned a concerned half scowl from Integra who then cracked a smile at something Alucard whispered in her ear. His mind registered that Integra looked amazing in the A-line gown he'd commissioned. Navy feathered chiffon with a black leather yoke and hidden pockets big enough to hold her Walther PPK and an extra mag or two. The next thing was that she and Alucard looked quite… happy together. _Someone upstairs has a sense of humor_, he thought. Everything after that was an amygdala hijack*.

He looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen glorying in the beauty of the tree with her black satin clad hands clasped in front of her chin in joy. The red silk of her dress poured from the black beaded embellished shoulders and down her curves, ending in a trumpet of curved ruffles that reflected the joy of her person. He didn't remember the rest of his journey across the hall. Suddenly he was just with her, clasping her hands in his in the soft light of the candles. The half smile on his face an expression of true happiness. She looked back at him with a mirrored look tinged with mischief.

After a few moments the gong rang for dinner and he held out his elbow for her to clasp.

"You came in through the front door," he noted.

"Someone had to tame my hair."

As Walter showed Seras to her seat he decided it was all or nothing. He whispered to her, "I hope Alucard shows you someday how purely lovely you are to my eyes right now."

Seras blushed prettily and played it off, "Flatterer."

"Never." When he scooted in Seras' chair for her to sit he discretely slid his hand over her waist to see if she was wearing his belt under her dress.

"Couldn't wait for a dance?" Seras smirked when he came away empty handed.

"Never," he smiled as he sat himself down next to her, "Now tell me I have nothing to worry about with the food."

Dinner passed quickly and the band made their way to their seats to tune up before the dancing while the dishes were cleared and rather large crackers were passed around. The traditional gift at the end of a British Christmas dinner surprised Walter. He saw Integra about twenty seats away from him at the head of the table raise her eyebrows as she clasped the person's cracker to her left with her right hand and Alucard's (who was sitting to her right) with her left hand.

"I hope there aren't any paper crowns. These men have too many airs as it is," murmured Walter to Seras and soon afterwards large popping sounds filled the air as the confetti settled. The presents were all revealed to be exquisitely made belts with gold plated buckles and the royal crest engraved on the chape**. Of course they were all new and had their prongs that he could see.

"You must have made quite the impression on her majesty, Seras."

"It worked out quite nicely didn't it?" she smiled secretively. "I think this is going to be the best Christmas I've had in a long time." The band started playing and Walter rose and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" he inquired.

"Only if you answer a question for me," she said as she accepted his hand and they began a slow waltz on the fringe of the dancers. "Why would Alucard show me your memories?" Her eyebrows scrunched together as she spoke quietly, "That would imply that he would drink your blood but not turn you… or… certainly he would never consume your soul like he does to the vermin we hunt."

Walter was quiet for a moment and looked away. When he looked back at the perfect picture of beauty before him he said, "There are many things you don't know about me, Seras. I wasn't a virgin even before I was recruited to Hellsing as a young man." Seras blushed but kept her composure as she listened to him explain further. "That means I can never be as you are. When I met Alucard and became his partner I knew I didn't want to be like him anyway. Living countless centuries with no one he respected or loved took a toll on his mind. When we became friends I was much like him. Nothing to lose and no one to care for. We made a pact about my death. I would die well- not as a ghoul or a meaningless casualty. If he desired a voice of reason I told him he could have mine. The war didn't end me and here we are."

Seras blinked and her hand tightened on Walter's arm a little more than she realized, he was sure, "Surely you don't still feel that way- you have Integra to think of! And, well, and me. I know we haven't known each other long but..."

Walter smiled, gestured with his head to where her Master and her Master's Master were dancing and said, "Alucard has changed with Integra as head of Hellsing. He may not need me to keep him sane after all. And as for you," he twirled her out and back in to be pressed against himself, "I'm very glad you want to give me something to live for. Even if you do want to give me a heart attack wondering where I'll find my next wandering piece of clothing."

Seras looked into his eyes and pressed herself into him until she felt satisfied that she communicated to him that it mattered to her what happened to him. Then she chuckled and added, "You should really put a better lock on your door."

"I didn't expect you to be such a thief. But then again if a beautiful woman wants to sneak into my room, who am I to say no?" The dance was over and Seras led Walter to the cider bowl.

He asked, "Is red your theme of the night? Red rolls, red dress…"

"It matches the holiday, no?" She laughed, "Other than the fact that the rolls match about half of your knickers…"

"Ah yes I was curious how that was accomplished."

"Didn't assume it was the blood of our enemies I hope," Seras quipped.

"No, I am quite an expert at laundering gore. I would've recognized that," Walter replied to Seras' laughter.

"It was just, well, quite a bit of food coloring actually." She took a sip of the special "wine" one of the under-butlers filled her glass with at the beverage table.

They watched the swirling couples for a few moments more before Walter spoke again,"Would you like to keep dancing or would you prefer to see your present?"

"What? You didn't have to!" Seras startled. "It's not even Christmas yet, not really."

"Would you like to wait then? I'll admit it's not what I'd hoped it would be by now but I've been a little busy."

"Oh no! I'm much too curious now. I'm sure I'll love it no matter what."

"Slip out and I'll meet you in the south hall in five minutes," Walter whispered in her ear and went back to the table for another drink. Blushing Seras glanced around and hurried out into the main entrance and up the stairs. Walter soon followed and they met up in a hallway that was obviously never used. The air was slightly stale and although the cleaning staff was thorough throughout the estate, Seras could smell dust.

The red hall carpet was slightly crunchy underfoot as Walter glanced at the doors that looked all too similar. _Which one was it again? Ah, the corner suite._ He stepped toward the door and unlocked it with a small key from his breast pocket which he then handed to Seras. "Merry Christmas," he simply stated and stepped away from the door.

Seras looked confused as she opened the door and turned on the light to a mostly empty but beautiful room. It was a corner suite with windows lining the exterior walls. She walked over and pulled the curtains back. Despite the fact there was no moon she could see the room overlooked the garden with a wonderful view. "What is this Walter?" she asked.

"If you would like, you can have this room for your quarters as well as the room in the dungeons. I'm sorry I didn't get around to having it cleaned properly, but I could remedy that in the next few days. You can also go to the attic and have your pick of furniture brought down. Or perhaps purchase new things if you like."

"Oh Walter… it's so wonderful! You… you really don't know what this means to me." Seras dabbed at her eyes and sat down on the one cloth covered antique sofa in the room.

"There's also one other thing." Seras looked up, surprised.

"You were born in England. You drink blood now. You could move a normal bed in here to sleep in and you won't need your coffin unless you are injured or simply wish to sleep there. Although I would recommend a four poster with heavy curtains," Walter smiled.

Seras crossed back to him and jumped into Walter's arms, struggling to hold him tight with only close to human strength. Not knowing if she could keep that up she released him to grab either side of his face and pull him in for a proper snog. All the adrenaline, joy and happiness she felt just came out and she was sure Walter felt it too. How long they stood in one another's embrace she didn't realize until she felt a hot dagger of jealousy from Alucard's mind -there then gone- that she knew he hadn't meant to broadcast and was not directed at her.

"Uh oh," she said as she pulled away from Walter who now looked concerned.

"What was that?" Walter asked.

"Oh no, you felt it too? We have to get down there. No, not the main stair, this way!" Seras rushed to the servant's stair and explained, "Walter, your gift was so lovely, I hope this doesn't ruin it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sprinting to keep up.

"Well… the belt… your real one I mean… someone else must've found it."

At the end of the stairs they came out in the first floor great room across from the ballroom and could see Alucard and Integra bidding what remained of the guests farewell in the grand foyer. Hanging from the chandelier directly inside the double doors was possibly the largest sprig of mistletoe Walter had ever seen. From this distance he could tell it was wrapped with something like black ribbon. _Good God my belt._ Integra was staring up at it actually slack-jawed, her face flaming as Sir Penwood finished sliding on his coat and called over his shoulder as he left, "Jolly good party Integra. I'll recommend you to her majesty!" His son, who was quite handsome and the last to leave, took advantage of Integra's shock and kissed her lips.

Her hand flashed to her hidden dress pocket. Walter surged forward to prevent what he knew would be a terrible incident indeed even though he knew he would be too late. To his increased shock, Alucard grabbed her wrist and prevented her from ending the young man. A second later Walter was there shoving his coat at him and throwing him out the door.

With barely a rustle the next instant Integra had her pistol leveled at Alucard's eye.

"You! This is outrageous!" She removed her two handed grip to let her left hand wipe her mouth over her bare forearm. "Four! Four of those disgusting old layabouts kiss my cheek and ...and ugh! I command you to stay in my presence until I blow you into as many bits as I like!" As she yelled, Walter used his wires to cut the fragile twine holding the mistletoe and catch it out of the air. He was about to speak when he saw Alucard motion subtly for him to leave. He backed away into the great room to more yelling and realized that Seras was nowhere to be seen. As he turned the corner to look for her he did a double take and looked back when there was quiet- he saw Alucard giving Integra a tender kiss. He quickly walked away, but heard no shots fired.

When he finally found Seras she was pacing the widow's walk. She'd been crying a bit but there were only red tinges at the corners of her eyes and they looked a little wild.

"I guess you don't get sacked as a vampire at Hellsing," she said.

"Not usually," Walter commented.

"Why hasn't she called for me? I… just please, I'm claustrophobic. Don't let her lock me in my coffin."

"She doesn't know it was you," he said as he walked towards her, "Alucard seems quite happy to accept the blame."

"Really? That's... Oh God, I was so worried. I'm so sorry. I thought we'd be down there and you'd see it before people started leaving." She met him in the middle of the walk and hugged him tightly.

"I doubt you have anything to worry about. All things considered, I think you have earned the award for best practical joke ever at Hellsing. I surrender to your superior conniving mind." He leaned in to kiss her then said, "Also I'm not sure how many more pieces of clothing I could afford to lose."

Seras pulled on his bow tie. As it came loose she said, "Oh I could think of a few more." And she thought,_ Oh yeah, best Christmas ever._

*amygdala hijack- emotional responses from people which are immediate and overwhelming ( wiki/Amygdala_hijack)

**Chape- part of the buckle attached to the belt and holds it in place

A/N- Ta-da! Happy New Year everyone! I think this is it for a while until I work out another (much later) continuation to this story line. I really appreciate all the reviews and favs. This story is dedicated to RoseHipTea who started my love of WalterxSeras and to my hubby who gives up some of our precious free time together to let me write. Until next time!


End file.
